Inspection techniques known in the art may use image information obtained from X-ray imaging of an inspection object to perform non-destructive inspection of the object. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique for reconstructing three-dimensional (3D) data representing components mounted on a substrate with X-ray computed tomography (CT), and determining whether, for example, the solder is defective or non-defective based on the 3D data. This type of X-ray inspection apparatus, which can inspect the internal structure or the microstructure of the object with high accuracy, is now used in, for example, automatic inspection performed in production lines of various industrial products.
In-line inspection apparatuses may minimize the cycle time for inspection to prevent delays in the inspection process. A known structure as described in Patent Literature 2 uses two feeding lines arranged in parallel (referred to as dual lanes), on one of which an inspection object is inspected, and on the other one of which a subsequent inspection object is fed to the inspection position at the same time. This structure achieves substantially close-to-zero time taken for feeding the object to the inspection position.
However, an X-ray inspection apparatus having this structure receives a subsequent inspection object fed into the apparatus during irradiation of X-rays. The X-ray inspection apparatus may thus have the structure for preventing X-rays from leaking outside the apparatus.
An inspection apparatus described in Patent Literature 3 includes two shutters for each of a feed-in unit and a feed-out unit to prevent an imaging unit from being exposed outside when an inspection object is fed in and fed out. This apparatus allows smooth reception and discharge of an inspection object while preventing leakage of X-rays.